Unsaid Words
by DynamicDuo99
Summary: Warning: Major character death. Derek was the guy who could never exactly share how he felt about anyone, especially Stiles. But one night, Derek knew he would never be able to tell the teen how he felt.


It was one of those sleepless nights for Derek Hale. Just a few hours prior to this moment, Derek had seen the life of the one he secretly loved taken away. His body was shaking as he watched Stiles, lay there in a hospital bed, motionless. It wasn't until Derek's uncle Peter pried him away from Stiles' bedside that Derek had realized Stiles was gone. Stiles was gone and never going to be coming back. There were so many things left unsaid. Never once did Derek tell Stiles that he actually cared for him, that Derek actually wanted Stiles by his side for the rest of his life. And now? Now it was too late for any of that.

Hours later, Derek finally closed his eyes and got a few hours sleep. His mind wandered to a time that he actually remembered how he'd gotten to taste Stiles' lips against him, despite the fight that had happened moments earlier. Despite the fact that Stiles probably couldn't forgive Derek for what he had done, Derek held on to that feeling. The tingling sensation at the edge of his lips was the only part of Stiles he could still feel. It felt like the only thing he knew about Stiles, like it was the only thing he had to remember the boy he loved by.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles questioned as he walked into the neat and clean living room of Derek's new home. For Derek, this was the wrong moment for Stiles to walk in, mainly because Derek did have a girl over and we all know what that leads to.

"Stiles wait!" He saw a look of hurt in Stiles' eyes. "Jennifer, please leave," Derek asked the girl who had ripped of his shirt. When Derek was positive she had left, he focused on Stiles. He stood their, shirtless as he avoided Stiles' gaze. "I'm not used to this, okay? I don't know how to do the right thing…ever." Derek knew his words weren't helping. Stiles was pacing back and forth, something he only did when he was frustrated beyond belief. Actions speak louder than words Derek repeated over and over again in his head. He shot up and pulled Stiles close to him, pressing their lips together. Stiles pushed away and stormed out, tears streaming down his face.

Derek ran after Stiles as fast as he could. "Stiles please! Please just stop!" He saw Stiles stop mid-step and turn around. Derek surveyed Stiles' face. He realized how swollen and puffy his cheeks were from crying. "I-I don't know what to say Sti-" Derek was cut off by Stiles.

"So you kissed me instead? You can't do that Derek!" Stiles' voice was clearly weak. He began to continue storming out of the house. He rubbed tears off his cheeks as he opened the front door. "You can't play with a guys emotions Derek. Not like this. You can't insult me for the longest time then all of a sudden kiss me. It doesn't work like that!" And just like that, Stiles was gone. It was now that Derek wished he had never met Stiles. He just didn't like the feeling that he was the one who had hurt Stiles that way. It wasn't like Stiles had feelings for Derek, he just put up with Derek because of Scott, that's all. There was nothing between no matter how much Derek wanted there to be something.

Derek leaned against the wall, then begun to make his way down the wall. He was sitting against the wall, holding back several tears as he ran his fingers through his hair. Across the room was Derek's phone. He glanced over several times before picking up the phone and attempting to call Stiles.

There were 4 rings then a, "Hullo?"

A smile formed at the edge of Derek's lips, "Stiles!" He yelled. Taking a deep breath, Derek continued, "I am so incredibly so-" he was cut off my Stiles' voice again.

"Hello? Hey? Hey, you've reached Stiles, just leave a message you awesome people! Just don't say I'm Biles, Bye." If you could hear a heart shatter, anyone would be able to hear Derek's heart shatter from miles away. He didn't have the energy to even leave a message; he just hung up and threw his phone at the ground, continuing to cry in silence.

Over an hour had passed and Derek had moved an inch. There was no energy left in Derek, yet somehow he found some to stand up, and fall onto his bed. He curled up into a ball on his bed and continued to let secret tears fall.

*******

Derek woke up with a sigh. The clock read 6:27am when a transparent figure appeared infront of Derek.

"Hey there Der," The familiar voice said. A lump formed in Derek's throat as he tried to reply. He was on the edge of tears as he saw the figure smile at him, happiness spreading to the figures eyes. "Oh come on, you're a Sourwolf, not a Poutywolf," The figure teased as it moved around Derek's room.

After several minutes, Derek swallowed trying to relieve himself of the lump in his throat. "You're dead Stiles, go away," He whispered weakly as he covered himself with the covers.


End file.
